


Udany zakład

by VanWindrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Party, Romantic Comedy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Uważaj, o co się zakładasz. Można nie tylko przegrać założenie, ale również wygrać serce;D
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 2





	Udany zakład

\- Za udany mecz! 

Krzyknęli wszyscy zgromadzeni, a brzdęk obijanego szkła rozbrzmiał w jasno oświetlonym pokoju.

– Zdrowie!

Upili równocześnie łyk bursztynowego trunku.

\- Rany, jakie to gorzkie…- Jęknął Hinata, wystawiając język i krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia.

\- Dlatego dzieci nie powinny tego pić - zakpił z rudowłosego Tsukishima i poprawił na nosie swoje okulary.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem!- Jęknął chłopak i na potwierdzenie swych słów, znów przechylił szklankę, starając się nie zwrócić jej zawartości.

\- Daj mu spokój, bo się upije i będę musiał go nieść - Kageyama patrzył na przyjaciela z niepokojem.

\- Przecież wiesz, że to go tylko ucieszy - szepnął wystarczająco cicho, by tylko czarnowłosy go usłyszał.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się speszony tą niespodziewaną uwagą.

\- O czym tak szepczecie? - Zapytał Hinata, widząc dziwną minę swojego głównego wystawiającego.

\- O niczym, dziadku - Blondyn popukał się pod nosem, dając rudemu do zrozumienia, że całe usta ma w pianie na wzór brody.

\- Koniec z koszmarami! - Krzyknął Tanaka i wyskoczył nad głowy przyjaciół, rozchlapując piwo - Nareszcie przespana noc!

\- Spokojnie, to jeszcze nie koniec. Nie jesteśmy nawet w połowie do krajowych - Kapitan drużyny musiał ostudzić entuzjazm krótkowłosego kolegi.

\- Ale przynajmniej już więcej nie zobaczymy tych przerażających mord - zasymulował swoją twarzą jedną z nich, ku ogólnemu rozbawieniu.

\- E tam, mówicie, jakby naprawdę byli straszni - Powiedział Nishinoya, rozłożony bykiem na całej długości kanapy. Rozmasowywał obolałe łokcie i oglądał serie zadrapań po stoczonej walce.

\- Nie mów mi, że nie miałeś pietra - Tanaka teatralnie ukazał przerażenie – Ja drżę na samo wspomnienie, a wiecie jaki ze mnie twardy koleś…!

\- Nie rusza mnie to. Przeciwnik to przeciwnik - Libero dalej obstawiał przy swoim.

\- Ktoś tu chyba jest gotowy przyjąć każde wyzwanie.- Powiedział Tsukishima, uśmiechając się zadziornie i upijając kolejny łyk alkoholu.

\- O coś ci chodzi, okularniku? - Libero obrzucił go wkurzonym spojrzeniem.

\- A tak tylko chciałem sprawdzić, czy masz jaja, czy tylko się zgrywasz - Powiedział, podkręcając atmosferę.

\- Hę?! – Chłopak zerwał się z kanapy i stanął przed okularnikiem.

\- Hej, uspokójcie się - Sugawara chciał załagodzić sytuację, ale sportowcy najwyraźniej nie mieli zamiaru odpuścić.

\- Chcesz się bić?! - Najniższy z drużyny zakasał rękawy i wyzywająco wytknął blondyna palcem.

\- Jestem tylko ciekawy, czy przyjąłbyś każde wyzwanie, niezależnie od tego, jakie ono by nie było.

\- Dawaj. Zobaczymy jaki jesteś twórczy.

\- Hej… czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? - Kageyama przeczuwał, że to idzie w złym kierunku. Hinata wraz z resztą drużyny również z niepokojem obserwowali kolegów.

\- Lepiej się zastanów, czy chcesz je usłyszeć.- Okularnik uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- Jestem pewny. Mów. – Nishinoya założył ręce na piersi, gotowy na wszystko.

\- Ok, więc…- Blondyn zrobił dramatyczną pauzę, dla podkreślenia napięcia. – Musisz wybrać jedną osobę w pokoju i namówić ją do tego, żeby całowała się z tobą przez okrąąąąąąąągłą minutę.

Cisza po tym zdaniu prawie wykręciła wszystkim uszy.

\- Coooo?! - Krzyknęli zgromadzeni. Niektórzy zaczęli się śmiać, inni załamali ręce.

\- Tak myślałem…- Kageyma nie spodziewał się niczego normalnego.

\- C-całować?- Hinata spuścił wzrok zaczerwieniony, ściskając w nerwach swoją chłodną szklankę. Przez to wyzwanie, każdy poczuł na sobie dziwną presję, mimo, że wcale nie musieli brać w tym udziału.

\- I co? Mówiłem ci…- Zaczął blondyn, ale szybko mu przerwano.

\- Co z tego będę miał? - Zapytał libero poważnie, przez co innym opadły szczęki.

\- Moje uznanie - Powiedział zaskoczony chłopak.

\- Phi, w dupie je mam. Jeśli wygram, będziesz do końca tygodnia udawał mojego psa.

\- Dobrze, ale jeśli nie wykonasz zadania i nie uda ci się nikogo namówić, to ty będziesz to robił - Zapewnił go okularnik.

\- Zgoda, przyjmuję wyzwanie - Powiedział Noya po chwili namysłu, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich.

\- No nie mogę… - Powiedział Tanaka chichrając się jak nienormalny – Tsukishima jako pies…

\- No to dalej, przyczyń się do wygranej - Zachęcił go blondyn, upajając się przyszłym i w jego mniemaniu, pewnym zwycięstwem.

\- Nie ma mowy, ja się na to nie piszę - Tanaka otarł łzy radości.

Nishinoya rozejrzał się po twarzach. Wszyscy kręcili głowami, dając do zrozumienia, żeby na nich nie liczyć. Przyznał, że zadanie go zaskoczyło i w pierwszej chwili chciał je wyśmiać, ale przyszedł mu do głowy pewien dziwny, aczkolwiek ciekawy pomysł. Spojrzał dłużej na chłopaka w długich, brązowych włosach, który wpatrywał się intensywnie w podłogę. Jego duże dłonie zacisnęły się na fotelu, uzewnętrzniając zdenerwowanie. Ich As serwu na boisku naprawdę wymiatał, ale w życiu był strasznie nieśmiały i tchórzliwy. Noya zmarszczył brwi i przygryzł lekko wargę. Jedyny człowiek z którym mógłby i chciałby to zrobić, siedział jak kołek, udając, że go nie widzi. Wiedział, że Asahi odmówi, nawet jakby go do końca świata namawiał. W końcu już dostał od niego kosza… Nie miał zamiaru przechodzić podobnej rozmowy drugi raz, a zwłaszcza na forum publicznym. Miał nadzieję, że to co planuje, choć w niewielkim stopniu mu to zrekompensuje. Westchnął i dalej lustrował kolegów z drużyny. Z góry odpadł u niego Tanaka oraz blondyn. Kapitan też nie wchodził w grę, na rezerwowych nie miał haka, ewentualnie mógł rozważać Sugawarę. Kagayama go przerażał no i został… Hinata. Uśmiechnął się i po przemyśleniu wszystkich za i przeciw, wskazał palcem rudowłosego. Wybuchło zamieszanie wśród chłopaków. Szczególnie zaskoczony był Asahi, który rozlał pół swojego piwa na deski podłogi i pospieszył je ścierać, gdy reszta zajęta była niespodziewaną informacją.

\- Wybieram jego - Krzyknął najniższy wśród ogólnego gwaru podekscytowanych głosów i zakładów. Zainteresowało go zachowanie swojego ukochanego.

\- M-mnie?! A-ale dlaczego?! - Rudowłosy, poczerwieniał po same koniuszki uszu – Nie chcę!

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, to cię nikt nie zmusza - Skomentował Tsukishima.

– W końcu ktoś może być zazdrosny… - Dodał, przez co Kageyama zmroził go spojrzeniem. - Ups, przepraszam, chyba jednak nikt nie będzie - Tym razem zwrócił się do Hinaty, który rozumiejąc przesłanie, spuścił głowę zawstydzony.

\- Hej, odpuść - Kapitan drużyny mniej więcej znał sytuację i wiedział, że między nowymi chłopakami było swego czas nieciekawie. Ich jaśniejący duet pierwszaków miał swoje gorsze chwile, gdy okazało się, że rudowłosy czuje coś do rozgrywającego. Niestety bez wzajemności, lecz na szczęście nie przenieśli tego na boisko i nadal świetnie sobie radzili. Ta sytuacja jednak pozostała w powietrzu i zdarzały się sytuacje takie na przykład jak ta, gdzie blondyn przypominał wszystkim o tym incydencie.

\- Hinata, choć ze mną, musimy pogadać - Nishinoya wyciągnął rękę do chłopaka.

\- A-ale… - Młody nie mógł się ruszyć, więc siłą został wyciągnięty do łazienki, przy gwizdach swoich kolegów.

\- Dobra, więc… - gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Noya chwycił ramiona przerażonego przyjaciela - Do niczego cię nie zmuszę, ale wysłuchaj mnie - spojrzał w bursztynowe, błyszczące oczy i kontynuował - Oboje kochamy innych facetów.

\- Oboje? - Hinata otworzył buzie z zaskoczenia.

\- Ty Kageyame, a ja Asahiego.

\- O rany… - Rudowłosy miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody. Całkowicie go to zaskoczyło. Pierwsze słyszał, żeby oni… Nawet nie wiedział kiedy. Miał mnóstwo pytań, ale w końcu poprzestał na jednym - Więc dlaczego jego nie poprosisz…?

\- Bo dostałem jakiś czas temu kosza. Ty z resztą też.

Rudowłosy znów poczuł w sercu nieprzyjemne ukłucie. W oczach przyjaciela dostrzegł to samo. Nie sądził, że w drużynie jeszcze ktoś przeżył to samo co on. Poczuł się trochę… mniej samotnie. Nie mógł się nadziwić, że chłopakom udało się to utrzymać w sekrecie. W jego przypadku od razu wyszło na jaw, przez jego niepohamowaną osobowość…

\- Więc mam taki plan… - Powiedział Noya, pochylając się do Hinaty i przerywając jego wewnętrzne rozterki - Wykonamy zadanie, żeby zrobić im na złość.

\- Ale… że niby w jaki sposób miało to cokolwiek zmienić? – Zapytał cały czerwony i odwrócił wzrok, patrząc w swoje speszone oblicze w lustrze.

\- Wzbudzimy w nich zazdrość - Uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy.

\- Dlaczego mieliby być zazdrośni, skoro nas nie chcą? - Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, wypowiadając na głos bolesną prawdę.

\- Bo w głębi serca wierzę, że tak nie jest.

\- Czemu tak myślisz? - Zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Bo są tchórzami. Nawet Kageyama - Noya mówił o tym, naprawdę w to wierząc – Boją się naszych uczuć, boją się tego, co może być później. Pomyśl, dlaczego mieliby nas odrzucić?

\- Bo jesteśmy facetami? - Hinata powiedział najbardziej oczywistą rzecz, posępniejąc.

\- Cóż… No i tu możesz mieć rację… - Nishinoya skrzywił się, poddając w walce na argumenty - Ale mimo wszystko, możemy spróbować! Damy taki pokaz, że wszystkim kopary opadną. Mówię ci - Szturchnął go przyjacielsko w bok. – Jeśli oczywiście się zgodzisz…

Hianata zastanawiał się chwilę. Był zaskoczony pewnością swego libero i całą tą propozycją. Z drugiej strony trochę to do niego przemówiło, ale z drugiej… Mieliby się całować przez minutę… Przy wszystkich…

\- Nie martw się, nie mam zamiaru cię w sobie rozkochiwać - Zapewnił przyjaciela czarnowłosy, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

\- Wiem! Nawet nie jesteś w moim typie! - oburzył się Hinata, dalej nieprzekonany – Po prostu… sam nie wiem…

\- Całowałeś się w ogóle kiedyś?

\- J-jasne że tak! Dawno… ale tak…- Ze wstydem wspomniał czasy w podstawówce. Zarumienił się.

\- No dobra… Więc szybka decyzja. Tak czy nie? Pogodzę się jakoś z udawaniem psa, jak coś…- Uśmiechnął się, by pokazać koledze, że nie będzie miał mu tego za złe.

Hinata naprawdę docenił to, że przyjaciel zwierzył mu się z takiej rzeczy, jak zawód miłosny. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, do kogo może się w najgorszym wypadku zwrócić. Spodobał mu się również ten cały pomysł z wzbudzaniem zazdrości. Może nie był jednak taki zły…? Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby rozkochać w sobie Kageyamę, dlatego może powinien spróbować…? Przecież i tak już nic nie starci, a może przynajmniej będzie ciekawie…

\- N-no dobra! - Powiedział, nie zastanawiając się już dłużej. Raz się żyje.

\- Serio?! - Nishinoya prawie podskoczył z ekscytacji. Nie dlatego, że bardzo chciał się całować z rudowłosym, tylko z ciekawości sprawdzenia reakcji swoich ukochanych. No i po za tym, wygra zakład. Tak przy okazji.

\- Dobra, to powiem ci, jak ja to widzę. Zaczniemy od…

…

\- Co oni tam tak długo robią? Trenują? - Blondyn aż nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Daj spokój, Hinata nie pójdzie na coś takiego - Zapewnił go Tanaka - Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że on…

\- Moglibyście choć raz ugryźć się w język - Syknął Sugawara. Miał naprawdę dosyć docinek w stosunku do rudowłosego, który i tak już naprawdę wiele znosił. Bał się, że przez takie komentarze w końcu popsują się relacje w drużynie.

\- Włączmy im może jakąś nastrojową muzykę?

\- Mówię ci, nie przekona go.

\- A ja stawiam na to, że jednak tak.

\- Nie gadajcie, że chcielibyście to zobaczyć, zboczeńce!

\- Ja na to patrzeć nie będę.

\- Przyznaję, że to jest zawstydzające…

Kageyama siedział cicho, próbując nie wybuchnąć. Cała ta sytuacja go wykańczała, a koledzy z drużyny nie pomagali. Do tego nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Tak samo ich As. Popijał piwo, zupełnie nie uczestnicząc w rozmowie.

…

\- Załapałeś?

\- Chyba tak…- Hinata rumienił się jak dziewczyna.

Noya ze szczegółami opisał ich pocałunek, nie szczędząc zawstydzających wskazówek. Przyznał jednak, że w pewien sposób było to ekscytujące.

\- Chcesz może przećwiczyć? - Zapytał, machając brwiami.

\- Nie! Zapamiętałem! - Krzyknął zawstydzony Hinata.

\- Dobra. Tylko pamiętaj, pomyśl, że całujesz JEGO, nie mnie. Ja zrobię to samo i nie będę się hamował. Ostrzegam.

\- Mówisz, jakby to było proste…- Rudowłosy przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że tamten mówi poważnie. Chciał być tak samo pewny i spokojny.

\- Bo będzie – Poczochrał mu włosy, robiąc z nich artystyczni nieład. Do tego obsunął mu rąbek koszulki, odsłaniając blade ramię. – Teraz lepiej. Kageyama pęknie z zazdrości, jak cię takiego zobaczy.

\- Tak… jasne…- Dokończył nieprzekonany Hinata, dopiero teraz zaczynając się stresować.

\- Dobra - Sam też trochę pomajstrował przy swoim wyglądzie i klepnął się po policzkach.- Pamiętaj, nie ważne co wyjdzie, masz się dobrze bawić! Będziesz bardziej przekonywujący.

\- Postaram się…

…

\- O! Idą! - Tanaka sięgnął po paczkę chipsów. Reszta chłopaków zastygła w oczekiwaniu.

\- Dajcie mi piwa - powiedział Hinata, unikając z kimkolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Nie mów, że się zgodziłeś?! - Krzyknęli zaskoczeni.

\- Piwo! - Rudowłosy wyrwał szklankę swojemu zszokowanemu kapitanowi i prawie duszkiem ją opróżnił. Kilka kropel pociekło po jego szyi i znikło pod materiałem koszulki.

\- Ile mu zapłaciłeś? - Blondyn poruszył się niespokojnie, widząc szeroki uśmiech Nishinoyi. Nie spodziewał się tego, ale postanowił jeszcze nie godzić się z przegraną - Jest tego pewny? To ma być POCAŁUNEK, nie cmok na dobranoc.

\- Jestem pewny, że wie, co to znaczy - Libero z satysfakcją patrzył na okularnika z góry - Ucz się już szczekać, piesku.

Przyjaciele parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Ej, czy to w porządku? Hinata, wszystko ok? - Zapytał Sugawara najbardziej zaniepokojony, zerkając kątem oka na bladego Kageyamę. Czarnowłosy rozgrywający patrzył na rudowłosego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Tak samo zaskoczony był As, zajmując z powrotem swoje miejsce. Żaden z nich nie skomentował tego widowiska.

\- To co? Zaczynacie? - Zapytał blondyn, zerując stoper – Pamiętajcie, okrągła minuta.

\- Tak, tak, wiemy - Libero uklęknął na środku pokoju i wyciągnął ręce do Hinaty.

\- Gotowy?

Wszyscy spojrzeli wyczekująco na rudowłosego, który w końcu poczuł delikatną moc procentów. Ośmielony alkoholem, dołączył do przyjaciela, wśród gwizdów kolegów.

\- Powinniśmy im kibicować? Czy to nie dziwne? - Kapitan się zmieszał, widząc swoich kolegów w tej dość dziwnej pozycji.

\- Cóż… - Jasnowłosy rozgrywający miał nadzieję, że to nie skomplikuje bardziej sytuacji, chociaż wzrok Kageyamy go nie uspokajał.

\- Zacznę odliczać czas, jak zaczniecie - Okularnik przygotował zegar i czekał.

Hinata czuł, jak palą go policzki, Dłonie libero przesunęły się po jego ramionach i złapały za szyję. Zamknął oczy i idąc za wcześniejszą radą, skupił się całkowicie na osobie, którą kochał. Poczuł na ustach gorący oddech. Zadrżał, gdy pasemka włosów połaskotały go w skroń. Krzyki kolegów i muzyka w radiu trochę go rozpraszały, ale gdy ciepłe wargi musnęły jego własne, zaskoczony przyjął pocałunek, nie spodziewając się takiej delikatności. Nishinoya zaczął powoli, nie chcąc spłoszyć chłopaka. Z ulgą poczuł, że może kontynuować. Nie słuchał niczego wokół, tylko skupił się na biciu swojego serca. Noya miał nadzieję, że Azumane przygląda się temu bardzo uważnie. Chciał by cierpiał teraz tak samo jak on i żałował swojej decyzji. Wiedział, że wcale nie musi tak być. Nie wiedział czemu tak bardzo mu na tym zależy i dlaczego musiał wplątać w to Hinatę, ale teraz się to nie liczyło. Chciał jedynie zaimponować i pokazać, że będzie żył dalej, nie będąc uwiązany do osoby, której oddał swe serce. Żeby przypadkiem nie myślała, że wieki będzie na nią czekał.

Najpierw łączyli jedynie wargi, wkładając w to jak najwięcej namiętności. Ich dłonie wędrowały, głaszcząc i przyciągając się wzajemnie. Wszystko to miało na celu stworzenie seksownego widowiska. Hinata czuł się coraz pewniej. Nie sądził, że przyjdzie mu to z taką łatwością. Nawet zaczął się wczuwać. Udało mu się rozpoznać moment w którym Noya chciał pogłębić pocałunek. Przechylił delikatnie głowę, zapraszając go do środka. Poczuł się niesamowicie. Pierwszy raz robił to tak intensywnie. Przestawał się powoli peszyć. Zastanawiał się ile w tym jest zasługi alkoholu i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Czarnowłosy był zaskoczony taką śmiałością i otwartością rudowłosego. Postanowił bardziej się rozkręcić i wplótł palce w rdzawe kosmki, chwytając je delikatnie. Usłyszał speszone krzyki i piski kolegów. Jego partner nie pozostał dłużny i odwzajemnił się obejmując go w pasie, przyciągając jego biodra do swoich. Nishinoya nie mogąc się powstrzymać uchylił delikatnie powieki i spojrzał przed siebie, krzyżując swoje spojrzenie z mężczyzną siedzącym naprzeciwko niego. Tak jak chciał, przyglądał się temu, a jego policzki były mocno zaróżowione. Zadowoliło go to. Kontynuował, nie spuszczając wzroku i jeszcze bardziej drażniąc tym siedzącego przed nim chłopaka. Podnieciło go to. Nigdy tak długo nie patrzyli sobie w oczy, jak w tamtej chwili. Do tego Hinata był niesamowity, co dodatkowo go nakręcało. Chłopacy wokół szaleli. Dopingowali przyjaciół i odliczali czas. Gdy zostało ostatnie dziesięć sekund, głośno wypowiadali liczby. Blondyn z wściekłości prawie rozwalił stoper, gdy minęła ostatnia sekunda. Chłopacy odsunęli się od siebie, rumieniąc rozkosznie.

\- Nie wierzę, że to widziałem! - Tanaka rozsypał resztę chipsów na podłogę.

\- Serio…. ale to było dziwne…- Skomentował ktoś inny.

\- Dziękuję, za pomoc w wygraniu zakładu - Nishinoya skłonił się teatralnie. Kątem oka zerknął na Kageyamę, który prawie zabił go wzrokiem. Zaskoczyło go to niesamowicie.

\- Nieźle całujesz - Odezwał się niespodziewanie rudowłosy, lekko się kołysząc i odzyskując uwagę swojego partnera.

\- Nawzajem - Odpowiedział czarnowłosy, miło połechtany. Swój pomysł okrzyknął stuprocentowym sukcesem. Porzucił jednak swój entuzjazm, postanawiając zająć się poważniejszą sprawą - I co? Jak bardzo boli przegrana, psie?

Blondyn odwrócił wzrok, zdenerwowany.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość co do mojej osoby - Dodał jeszcze, by bardziej go rozdrażnić i kontynuował – A teraz proszę państwa… najlepsza część! - Powiedział, wyciągając palucha w stronę okularnika - Daj głos!

Wszyscy dusząc się z rozbawienia, wyczekiwali reakcji blondyna, który aż trząsł się z wściekłości. Po chwili się jednak złamał i wydał z siebie zdławiony szczek. Wszyscy pękli ze śmiechu. Hinata usiadł w kącie, nie za bardzo zainteresowany sytuacją. Odważył się w końcu spojrzeć na ukochanego, który siedział przed nim i w milczeniu dopijał piwo.

\- Źle się bawisz? - Zapytał Hinata, ciekawy jego dziwnego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Ty chyba dobrze, prawda? - Kageyama odwarknął niespodziewanie. Rudowłosy nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Czy chłopak był na niego… zły?

\- Nienajgorzej - Odarł, ośmielony alkoholem - Przyniesiesz mi jeszcze piwa?

\- Tobie już starczy.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie troszczyć, wrócę taksówką jeśli…

\- Powiedziałem nie.

\- Co jest? Wcześniej zachowywałeś się normalnie - Nim dodał coś jeszcze, czarnowłosy wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Hinata pobiegł za nim, zaskoczony tą dziwną reakcją. - Mi nie pozwalasz, a sam będziesz więcej pił? - Zapytał nadymając policzki – Czemu jesteś taki?

\- Jaki?! - Odkrzyknął chłopak, nie panując nad emocjami - Co to przed chwilą było?!

\- Nie rozumiem cię! – Hinata teraz dopiero uwierzył w słowa Nishinoy. Naprawdę udało mu się wzbudzić zazdrość? – Masz mi za złe, że całowałem się z kimś innym?!

\- Nie gadaj bzdur. Nie mam powodu - Kageyama spuścił z tonu, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, jak to wszytko zabrzmiało. Chwycił się za głowę, wkurzony delikatnym kołysaniem.

\- Kłamca - Hinata warknął, dalej obstawiając przy swoim. Nie wiedział czemu uwierzył w siebie i ich uczucie, ale teraz miał zamiar doprowadzić dyskusję do końca. – Kocham cię. Chcę wiedzieć co czujesz, teraz. Powiedz mi to w twarz, tchórzu.

Kageyama spojrzał zszokowany na Hinatę. Łzy spływały po jego rumianych policzkach, lecz oczy niezachwianie wpatrywały się w niego, lśniąc niesamowitym blaskiem. Pierwszy raz go takiego widział i pierwszy raz miał ochotę się na niego rzucić. Gdy obserwował jak się całował, toczył wewnętrzną walkę. Fala gorąca wzburzona jego uczuciami, rozbiła się o mur, jaki cały czas wokół siebie tworzył, nie chcąc dopuścić do siebie tego chłopaka. Odetchnął, zanim udało mu zebrać się w sobie. Dalej był wściekły za taką podstępną zagrywkę.

\- Nigdy więcej z nikim się nie całuj.

\- Dlaczego? Jestem wolnym człowiekiem, mogę to robić z kim chcę.- Powiedział, ocierając łzy, zaskoczony, że tak zareagował. Do tego Kageyama mówił coraz dziwniejsze rzeczy. Jego serce biło tak szybko, jakby miało zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi.

\- Z nikim, poza mną - Powiedział zanim się powstrzymał. W mgnieniu oka pokonał odległość, która ich dzieliła i wziął go w ramiona, przypierając do lodówki. – Rozumiesz? - Nie czekał na odpowiedź tylko zaczął go namiętnie całować, nie dając im nawet chwili na złapanie oddechu.

…

\- Co się tam dzieje? - Zapytał nieświadomy Tanaka, słysząc jak coś z głośnym brzdękiem upada na podłogę w kuchni.

\- Nic, co powinno cię interesować - Powiedział Noya z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem, rejestrując wcześniej całą sytuację. Nie pozwalał nikomu zbliżyć się do pomieszczenia, w którym chłopaki robili prawdziwą rozróbę. Niektórzy z drużyny nawet nie próbowali interweniować, domyślając się tego, co się tam wyprawia i czerwieniąc się ze wstydu.

\- Nie wierzę, że są na tyle bezwstydni, że robią to w mojej kuchni… - Kapitan zacisnął pięść na puszcze, która zgięła się niebezpiecznie - Do tego w naszej obecności…

\- Powinieneś się cieszyć szczęściem w drużynie - Sagawara poklepał pocieszająco kolegę po ramieniu i odetchnął z ulgą. Pomimo wszystko, był zadowolony z rozwoju wydarzeń.

\- Taaa… przynajmniej nie będzie z tego dzieci - Skomentował to blondyn i cała grupa buchła śmiechem. O dziwo, przyjęli to naprawdę spokojnie i każdy z nich zaczął się zastanawiać, czy taka tolerancja jest jeszcze dalej normalna, czy już wykracza poza dopuszczalne normy. Nishinoya dopijał swoje piwo i spojrzał jeszcze raz na siedzącego w kącie milczka. Tym razem to on przyłapał go na wpatrywaniu się w jego osobę i odwróceniu wzroku. Udało mu się jeszcze posłać uśmiech i mrugnięcie do As’a zespołu, rozkoszując się jego rumieńcem. Nie wiedział jak to się stało, ale czuł, że być może uświadomił swojej miłości coś, na co czekał już od dawna. Miał nadzieję, że może jeszcze tego wieczoru uda mu się, tak jak Hinacie, wyciągnąć coś z tego tchórzliwego wielkoluda. Nie sądził, że pocałunek z innych facetem okaże się taki pomocny. Nagle z kuchni dobiegł ich dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.

\- Nie no, ja tam idę! Zdemolują mi kuchnie! - Nim ktokolwiek zareagował, ich kapitan stanął w progu pomieszczenia i zbladł

\- Czyżbyś zobaczył ducha? - Zapytał się go Tanaka, dławiąc się ze śmiechu. Myślał, że zaraz pęknie mu brzuch.

\- Chyba dwa - Dodał ktoś inny.

\- Chyba dwa w jednym - Podsumował okularnik ciesząc się, że w końcu uwaga skupia się na kimś innym.

\- Zamknąć się!- Kageyama krzyknął z kuchni, nie mogąc znieść komentarzy kolegów i próbując skupić na cholernie seksownym ciele pod sobą. Śmiali się do rozpuku, opróżniając ostatnie butelki z alkoholem, nie słysząc, że od jakiegoś czasu ktoś uderza miotłą w sufit z mieszkania na dole.


End file.
